


Summer 127

by honEy D (nitori_chan_san)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beach House, Canon Universe, Fluff, Light Underage Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, Vacation, basically fluffy trash, beach party, he's not lonely don't worry, healing fic, lots of yutae, taking walks along the beach, watching sunsets together, winwin cuddles with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/honEy%20D
Summary: after their promotions, SM decided to give the boys two well-deserved weeks off. No staff, no cameras, just the nine of them in a large and luxurious beach house.Finally they can do whatever they want, take a good rest and have fun.  Not to forget they can finally get rid of their sexual frustrations, built up in the months prior.WARNING: huge amounts of fluff





	1. The Start of Our Precious Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's so warm and summery outside where I live and when I was listening to the lovely song Summer 127 from their new mini album, this idea popped up in my headXD
> 
> This will basically be a fic consisting of all kind of happenings in the weeks they’re at the beach house. There’s not really a plot, so if you want you can skip chapters if you don’t like them. (I'll put summaries in every chapter) it’s also a no pressure fic for me, which means I basically write whatever I feel like writing and probably update irregularly. I’ve really got no idea how much chapters this will be. 
> 
> a warning: there is not going to be angst in this… maybe people getting annoyed at each other but no serious things. Believe me I love some good angst as well, but this is a fic for relaxation and summer vibes only:))). I live for fluff (and smut) tbh, especially when everyone is super romantic and stuff like thatXD
> 
> Also there will be a lot of YuTae, since it’s my OTP<3

The nine of them they were sitting in the excruciating hot van. The windows were rolled down completely, making the members’ hair blow in their faces, but also giving the refreshment they longed for at the moment. A soft summer tune played on the radio that one of the staff members that was appointed as driver had turned on and the smell of the sea made the members who were not fast asleep tingle with excitement. They couldn’t help but look out of the window expectantly, their phones forgotten for the moment.

They were on their way to a luxurious beach house on the coast of an island in Central Amerika. After their Cherry Bomb promotions, which had been long and exhausting with a lot of prior training, their manager and the SM office had decided they had deserved two weeks off. They were happy with the boys’ achievements and dedication and had prepared the trip for them, paying for everything. The only thing they had to do was to do the house chores.

The nine of them were really surprised when they heard it, but were naturally ecstatic they could spend some real quality time with each other in a relaxing environment. Because, even if they lived together and got on each other’s nerves quite a lot, it was an entirely different situation if they could spend their time without worries and constant pressure and attention of the media.

They had just come from the airport and even if they were tired from the early flight, they looked forward to their week off a lot. It was also relieving to hear that their plane tickets and destination weren’t leaked to the media, which made them feel confident in actually having fun.

The sun was high in the sky and Yuta took his expensive sunglasses from the top of his head to put them on properly. He leaned his head against his seat and let a satisfied smile grace his features. Sicheng was nearly on his lap, trying to take in all the impressions from outside the window.

Taeyong and Taeil were the only ones sleeping, the latter with his head leaned against the younger’s shoulder. Taeyong had pushed his body and mind to the limit in their promotion period and everyone knew he was exhausted. They all were, but as a leader and center he had been under some extra pressure.

Johnny and Jaehyun were talking quietly about their last Night Night show and Doyoung had his head out of the window and his legs on the seat next to him enjoying the wind and sun in his face.

Mark and Donghyuck were sharing some earbuds to listen to their favorite album together, humming along with the lyrics and Donghyuck rapping at some parts. The latter act resulted in an annoyed expression from the older, but the red haired boy ignored it and kept doing it on purpose anyway.

They spent their time like that for another hour and a half until they drove unto a smaller road, obviously leading to a gorgeous white beach house, totally isolated from the rest of the world. It was a huge building with an adjacent pool. The water seemed to sparkle due to the reflected sun and it looked like it came right from their dreams.

“Uwaa!” Sicheng said and he shook Yuta’s arm in his excitement making the older laugh.

“Yeah yeah I can see it al right.”

“It’s huge.” Doyoung said as he sat up right in his seat. His eyes twinkled with joy and on impulse he looked sideways to meet eyes with the now brown haired Jaehyun, who sent him a grin in return.   

Taeil stretched his arms above his head and smiled as well. He nudges Taeyong awake gently and the latter opened his eyes slowly.

“We’re almost there.” He said to him softly.

“I can’t wait.” Taeyong said back with satisfaction in his voice. He was already planning things in his head for when they arrived, the first thing he’d do being sleep

“Me neither.” Donghyuck said and then he grinned at his friend next to him. “That sure was a long ass ride.”

It resulted in a groan from everyone in the car including the two staff members in the front.

* * *

Once outside with their suitcases all of them stretched their legs and kept sending each other excited grins. The two nice staff members told them some of the house rules, the fact that they had the beach for themselves and they gave them their phone numbers in case of emergency. They told them that all kinds of foods were already inside and basically everything was prepared for them to move in for the two weeks.

After saying their goodbyes the two stepped into the car and drove away waving to the boys. They were quite fond of the nine hardworking members and saw them at least on a weekly base. The boys waved back and soon enough the car was out of sight.

“Ah finally!” Donghyuck yelled and he practically jumped on Mark’s back, making the latter stumble but laugh at the same time.

The others’ faces lit up immediately and Johnny dropped his bag to run towards the sand of the beach barely twenty meters away. Sicheng followed him while laughing leaving the others with shaking heads.

Taeyong almost felt tears prickling his eyes. Finally they were here, alone. Without pressure without anything they needed to do. Just them.

Yuta silently walked up to Taeyong and grabbed his hand pulling him towards himself. then he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

“God you have no idea how long I waited to do that.” He said when he pulled back again with happy smile on his face. Taeyong let his eyes closed for a moment, letting the sensation of Yuta’s soft lips against his make his body feel a little lighter. When he opened his eyes he just looked at the other fondly.

“You two are seriously so gross. We’re barely here for a second and you’re already at it.” Doyoung said as he grabbed his suitcase and began walking towards the entrance of the house, Jaehyun following right behind. The latter had received the key of the house from the staff members and once he turned the key into the lock he opened the door slowly.

Doyoung let go of his suitcase in shock and let his eyes dart through the house. Jaehyun laid his hands on his shoulders from the back and squeezed.

“This is going to be amazing.” He said while staring at the luxury in front of him.

“Am I dreaming Yoonoh?” 

“Well I certainly hope you’re not.”

They were interrupted in their conversation when Yuta walked right past them dragging a suitcase and a Taeyong by the hand after him.

“And you say we are gross.” he told them cheekily without even glancing at the couple. Instead he walked to the large and beautiful red couch in the center of the living room to let himself fall face forwards onto the soft fabric, letting go of Taeyong’s hand in the process.

“Ah Taeyong, you need to feel this, it’s so nice.”

“I think if I’m going to lay down, I’ll fall asleep so I pass.”

With a tired groan Yuta removed himself from the couch again and looked at his friend slash ‘I think boyfriend’. The both of them had been trying out things with each other ever since right after their Limitless promotions. First it started with hugging, but it soon turned into kisses and making out in one of their rooms when no one was looking. However a relationship seemed impossible. The constant media attention scared both of them away from that. They knew though, deep down, that there was something between them. And it was more than just friendship and making out so now and then.

“Isn’t it better to first divide all the rooms?” Taeil suddenly said as he put his suitcase next to him on the floor. “the brochure said there are five bedrooms.”

“Who even reads the brochure.” Donghyuck said from behind him and he waved his hand. Taeil just sighed.

Donghyuck and Mark had followed him inside and even Sicheng and Johnny came walking through the door a minute later, smiles still on their faces, but leaving a trace of sand behind them. Taeil watched them with disappointed eyes.

“You had to run through the sand, didn’t you.” He asked the two of them. Johnny shrugged, knowing he was guilty.

“Sorry, we’ll clean it up later. The sand is so hot, but it feels really nice.”

Sicheng nodded in agreement while taking off his shoes and placing them outside the door neatly “It’s so pretty outside.”

Yuta in the meantime leaned towards Taeyong’s ear. “Wanna share a room?” and the pink haired boy wanted to refuse, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist Yuta in the end and didn’t know how it would work out, but he just nodded and whispered “Count me in.”

“Sweet!” Yuta said out loud, “Taeil, me and Taeyongie are sharing a room. Since we’re first, we’re also first in choosing our room.” And with that he grabbed Taeyong’s wrist for the second time that day and started making his way towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

Taeyong shot Doyoung an apologetic look, but let himself be dragged away by the gorgeous Japanese man anyway. He and Doyoung had promised whenever the chance would present itself to share a room, since they were actually the best of friends. Well… He was sure that the purple haired boy wouldn’t mind, giving the thoughtful look he was sending Jaehyun.

Jaehyun surprised Doyoung however by mirroring Yuta’s action and grabbing his shoulder. He glanced at Johnny shortly, but the tall man just smiled and made a ‘go on then’ gesture, signaling it was okay.

“Why don’t we share a room as well?” He said before anyone could say anything else.

“Wha- since when do you want to share a room with me?” Doyoung asked with an eyebrow raised.

“If you’d rather-“

“No it’s okay!” he quickly added, “let’s pick a room then.”

And that was how it the rooms were divided. Mark and Donghyuck obviously chose to be roommates and Taeil and Sicheng ended up together as well, when Johnny told him in a dramatic way he’d sacrifice himself and sleep alone.

In reality Johnny really wanted to share a room with Taeil, but knowing the Chinese boy, he would probably want to sleep together with someone. And since he and Taeil had roomed once before already, it would be better this way.

“You sure Youngho?”

“A hundred percent.” He answered back, “Sleeping alone is actually quite the luxury I won’t have in a long time.” And Taeil hummed in agreement.

* * *

“You’re not seriously going to unpack you’re whole suitcase are you?” Yuta asked incredulously when Taeyong instantly started to take his clothes from the suitcase and ordered them in the closet nicely.

“If you have a problem with that you can always leave.” Taeyong said without looking at the Japanese boy and he kept unpacking his things.

“Ouch so harsh.” Yuta said and he let himself fall back on the double bed. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips.

“It’s so soft.” He whispered

And this time Taeyong did look at him. his eyes went over Yuta’s form on the bed. It felt so different like this. In the dorms there was no time for looking at your band mate with other eyes than just a friend or colleague. You never thought about it, it was just sleeping and waking up with sometimes a short conversation in between. But now, when they were alone in a big room with only a double bed, being physically and emotionally drained from all the work, and with no one to hold them back, Taeyong couldn’t take his eyes off of Yuta.

His body tingled with excitement at the thought of spending their night together.

Just when he wanted to apologize for staring he saw that Yuta himself had a similar expression on his face. It was as if he was thinking the exact same thing and the Japanese man gestured for him to come.

“Lay down with me for a second.”

And Taeyong obeyed. Because hell, he was so tired he could sleep for days and the bed looked just so soft. When he tested out the bed with his knee he knew this was probably the best mattress he would ever sleep on. Carefully he laid down next to Yuta, his head sinking back in the fluffy pillow.

“It’s nice like this isn’t it.” Yuta suddenly said as a silence washed over them.

Taeyong hummed and turned his head towards the other, who was staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. Suddenly Yuta turned his head towards him as well and their eyes locked. The Japanese boy slowly removed his arms from behind his head and placed one on his stomach, the other on the sheets, close to Taeyong’s.

Without looking away from Yuta’s eyes, Taeyong shifted his fingers just the tiniest bit and inhaled deeply when their fingers touched. Yuta turned on his side to face Taeyong properly and his deep, sparkling brown eyes glanced at the other’s lips and back to his eyes.  And even though Taeyong was incredibly tired, he felt an upbuilding anticipation when he mirrored Yuta’s action. His lips looked so soft, it shouldn’t be legal.

Yuta intertwined their fingers together firmly before shifting a bit closer, their heads so close Taeyong could feel Yuta breathing out. With his other hand Yuta carefully removed Taeyong’s bangs from his eyes. In return the pink haired man placed his fingers with a featherlight touch on Yuta’s hip and traced upwards slowly, making the younger’s breath hitch.

Yuta wasted no further time and leaned in to connect their lips and when they did, both of them could feel the butterflies swimming in their chests. Taeyong closed his eyes and his hand that was caressing the skin above Yuta’s waist trailed down to find its place firmly on his hip, pulling his body closer. Since they were laying sideways they couldn’t really shift their heads properly and their noses bumped.

It was a sweet, lazy kiss without apparent lust, both of them too tired to really appreciate the burning sensations anyway. It was however passionate enough to leave them breathless and when Yuta traced his tongue against Taeyong’s lower lip, the latter opened his mouth, allowing the wet muscle to enter. When their tongues met Yuta exhaled through his nose heavily, pressing his body closer to Taeyong and sliding his hand to the elder’s cheek and neck in the process.

After a while they broke apart, both of them panting softly. They put their foreheads together and enjoyed their little moment. Eventually Taeyong broke the silence.

“You really lost a lot of weight.” He whispered, while moving his hands a bit higher on his lover’s body, “I can feel your ribs a little too well.”

Yuta hummed, “Nothing some good meals can’t fix and at least I looked good on stage.” and he send Taeyong a sweet smile while tapping his cheek. “You worked hard, leader.”

“We.” Taeyong corrected him while moving himself a bit lower on the bed and laying his head against Yuta’s chest. “We all worked hard.”

Yuta just went through his pink strands and whispered a soft ‘yeah’. It was so soothing and soft that it lulled Taeyong to sleep and soon enough he was breathing softly in and out letting the exhaustion finally take over. Yuta smiled at the sight, but a minute later he felt his eyes getting heavy and they fluttered close eventually, giving his body the incentive to give in to a nice, peaceful sleep as well.

* * *

Taeil looked at the sleeping couple fondly and closed their bedroom door again. He had wanted to ask them to help make dinner, but when he saw the two 95 liners lying there, limbs all tangled up, he couldn’t get it over his heart to wake them up.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his neck from his back and he felt a chin resting on the top of his head.

“Need some help waking them up?” came the deep voice, with a very light American accent. Taeil felt his heart skip a beat at the closeness of the other, dismissing the feeling as soon as he realized it.

“Hmm no, let them sleep for a bit.”

“You’re too soft on them.”

“I know… well at least you can help me make dinner.” And Taeil couldn’t help but smile as he heard a groan coming out of Johnny’s mouth. He released Taeil and the latter turned around. He quickly grabbed a fist full of Johnny’s shirt and pulled him towards the staircase.

“You’re so not gonna get out of this one.”

“You sure like ordering people around don’t you.” Johnny said playfully, Taeil just eyed him with his eyebrow raised and released his shirt. “Well Taeyong may be the leader, but I feel responsible as well you know.”

“Hey hey it was just a joke.” Johnny quickly said while walking down the stairs a hand on the other’s back. “I know you feel that way, and believe me you are just as reliable.”  

Taeil just wanted to say something back when they heard shrieks coming from the kitchen. With an eyeroll he quickly walked towards the open space and saw Sicheng hiding behind the bar with a huge grin on his face. Doyoung was standing on the other side of the bar with some bubbles in his hand.

Jaehyun just looked at Taeil with a sorry expression and kept washing some glasses.

“Winwinnie~ don’t hide from me.” Doyoung said as he darted from the left to the right trying to trap the Chinese boy. And then unexpectedly he threw the blob of bubbles right over the bar at Sicheng making the latter shriek again.

“Hyung stop!” He said between laughs.

“Why are you even doing the dishes” Johnny said while leaving Taeil’s side and walking towards Jaehyun. “You know everything was prepared right?”

“Ah I know..” Jaehyun answered while blowing his bangs from his eyes. “But I don’t know when the last time was they even washed this stuff. Plus…” and he looked at his taller friend saying his next words a bit softer. “Everyone is you know… a bit weak right now. The last thing we want is people to get sick in our vacation.”

Johnny stared at him with a surprised expression. Then he send Jaehyun a warm smile laying a hand on his shoulder.

“You are too nice for your own good Jae, your future lover can count themselves lucky.” And he couldn’t help but laugh as on instinct Jaehyun’s eyes darted towards Doyoung, who had finally caught Sicheng and placing the bubbles on his hair.

Johnny wiggled his eyebrows at him and Jaehyun just elbowed him in his stomach, both wearing smiles on their faces while doing so.

* * *

 

When Jaehyun, Taeil, Johnny and Doyoung were finished making dinner, the oldest send Sicheng to gather everyone after the Chinese boy had set the table.

Earlier Mark and Donghyuck had fallen asleep on the couch together, their phones still in their hands and Doyoung secretly took some pictures of them with his phone. When Sicheng woke them softly, Donghyuck groaned and Mark stretched his arms and legs on the soft furnishings. Without even being bothered by their previous closeness, both of them sat up and rubbed their eyes almost simultaneously.

Yuta and Taeyong walked into the room with white faces and tired expressions and when they arrived in the kitchen they both got a bowl of salad pressed in their hands. They stared it wordlessly.

“Bring these to the table will you.” Taeil said and before they could say something he quickly added. “Come on you can sleep again after dinner.”

“Oh my god Taeyong you look like a zombie.” Doyoung said with a playful smirk while passing them with a pan in his hands. The pink haired man just gave him an annoyed look.

“Shut up, I’ve got your bunny food right in my hands.”

“Uwaa you’re so touchy when you’re tired.”

Yuta just laughed at their exchange and put the bowl of salad on one side of the table. He poked Sicheng in his ribs when passing him and took place in one of the ten seats. The Chinese boy sat down next to him and they began talking about some anime animatedly.

Soon enough they were all sitting at the table and ate their food in relative silence. Everyone enjoyed it a lot. After all, it was the first time in over a month they had dinner with the nine of them in a relaxing mood. It was calm and comfortable and after almost half an hour all of their plates were empty.

Everyone was exhausted, but the satisfaction of the moment made all of them look forward to their vacation days that were yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted my original author's notes for this chapter. Rip ::>_<::


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they watch a movie and a certain scene stirs up more restlessness than they'd like, Yuta feels robbed of his manliness (but doens't dislike it), Jaehyun and Doyoung are having a moment(?) and Winwin catches on to things quickly (and Johnny and Taeil benefit).
> 
> And it's only their first night...  
> the second scene contains smut, so if you don't want to read it you can skip to the next scene!:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I choked on my coffee when I saw the amount of kudos and subscriptions after posting the first chapter. Honestly thank you all❤ 
> 
> I’m laughing, the second chapter and I’m already writing smut I’m- *throws soul in trashcan*  
> also the YuTae in this story is switching. So both Yuta and Tae will top and bottom (although Yuta will probably bottom more because that’s how I like it lmao). PLS DON'T EXPECT TO MUCH OF THIS CHAPTER

There was no such thing as sleeping after dinner, because Johnny immediately proposed to watch a movie together. His reasoning was that it was their first night alone in a long time and they should celebrate it. They could sleep right after if they wanted, not to mention sleep in as late as they wanted.

They all cleaned the table together and changed in their pajamas, happy they could finally wear something comfortable.

It was still light outside when they all came together downstairs to watch the movie and Mark and Jaehyun went to close the curtains while talking with each other animatedly.

So that’s how the nine of them had managed to squeeze themselves on the large red couch. In the end Jaehyun and Sicheng decided to sit on the floor, Mark quickly joining them after Taeyong started to drop his head on his shoulder more and more, almost drooling on his shirt. Johnny had downloaded some movies in advance and his laptop was connected to the big flat screen. They had voted for the movie they wanted to see and it ended up being ‘Step Up’ with Korean subtitles.

For a large group of friends, they were surprisingly silent during the movie. Some paying attention intensely, others closing their eyes in the warm comfort of their neighbors. At the last part of the movie, the part with the dance battle, everyone was awake again. Of course the main group won and even though it was terribly cliché, it was a nice and worriless watch.

The mood however changed when the two protagonists kissed in the rain after their victory. It was a subtle change, but noticeable if you payed attention closely. A few of them gulped nervously and another two or three shot secret glances at the people they were close to.

It looked so nice kissing like that in the rain. It was a luxury the boys couldn’t afford before, too busy with their work and training. However, they were all still so young and yes their puberty was over (Donghyuck reassured them all he was definitely done with that time and Yuta told him flatly _“Ha you wish.”),_ but they all longed for the soft romantic touches and the love experience.

The movie came to an end not a lot later and they all kept watching the screen in silence. It was Mark eventually, who crawled over to the laptop connected to the tv and turned it off.

“Hmm that was nice movie.” Doyoung said and broke the silence. Everyone hummed in agreement tiredly. It was as if they’ve suddenly become a group of zombies.

“What’s the time right now?” Johnny asked and Sicheng who had been playing a game on his phone at the moment answered him without looking up. “It’s eleven.”

Taeyong waited a moment but then stood up from the couch and yawned. “I’m going to bed.”

“Ah good night.” Taeil said. Yuta stretched his arms above his head and stood up as well. “Hmm I’m coming with you.”

In the end Doyoung, Jaehyun and Donghyuck followed them as well and they all went upstairs together. After saying their good nights they all went to their own rooms and the light in the hallway was switched off. 

* * *

 

Taeyong closed the door behind him and wanted to turn on the light to find his way to their double bed, but was stopped when a hand covered the light switch and a warm hand rested on his waist. He turned around to face the person who was holding him and immediately felt his breath on his lips. Before he could say something, the hand on his waist pushed him very lightly against the wall and Yuta’s nose touched his.

“Yuta I really want to sleep.” he whispered, but of course the Japanese man didn’t listen and softly placed his lips on his, making Taeyong feel so good it scared him. he tilted his head a bit to the side and their lips started moving together perfectly as if they did it every day. He longed for the soft bed, but the way Yuta’s warm hands slid up and down his waist with his back against the wall made his body long for something else entirely.

Taeyong took the fabric of Yuta’s shirt between his fingers and pulled his body against his own gently.

They broke apart for a moment and Yuta said the next words against his lips. “I know. But there’s something I want more.” And Taeyong felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine. He still pushed Yuta away softly. “I can barely keep my eyes open Yu… I can’t, not now.”

Yuta leaned forward so that his mouth was directly next to his ear. “I’ll do the work, just lay your pretty ass down on the bed.” And the way Yuta’s voice sounded made Taeyong’s body respond, making Taeyong close his eyes and breathe out to calm his nerves. Because yes he was definitely nervous about this situation. He and Yuta had never done something like this before and Taeyong wasn’t as stupid as to think that Yuta was meaning something else than sexual activities.

Because yes they kissed and made out and Taeyong had jerked off a few times with the Japanese man’s face in mind, but they had done nothing together. They didn’t have the chance for that and it hadn’t been on their minds anyway, being way too busy with their job as idols.

“Aren’t we going to regret this?” Taeyong asked softly. And he could see Yuta shake his head in the dark. “It’s not like we’re going to fuck right now. There’s nothing to regret.” Oh god, Yuta and his bold speech never ceased to amaze him.

“Fine.” He eventually said and wiggled from Yuta’s hold to stumble to the bed and lay down on the soft mattress. He moaned as the sheets seemed to sooth his back. He could see Yuta’s figure sitting on his knees on the bed. He removed his shirt and Taeyong gulped at his gorgeous body he could see even if the lights were out and the curtain’s closed.

“Don’t make sounds like that Taeyongie.” Yuta said while dropping his shirt on the floor. After that, to Taeyong’s surprise and horror, he crawled right over him and straddled his hips, their crotches awfully close.

Taeyong couldn’t deny it, it definitely turned him on. He wished he wasn’t so tired that was all. He would’ve given Yuta a night he’d never forget otherwise. To show the other he _was_ interested he flattened one of his hands on his lover’s chest and slid upwards, feeling the muscles under his touch jump. Once he was at the other’s shoulder he pulled the other down and let their lips meet, opening his mouth immediately so that their tongues could find each other.

The kiss was slow and sensual and Yuta enjoyed it a lot. Kissing with Taeyong was a gift from heaven. The pink haired man’s shirt was moving against his chest and his hands were next to Taeyong’s head to steady himself. he rolled his hips experimentally and they both stopped kissing for a moment as a groan escaped their mouths. It was a new sensation, a very welcome one.

Yuta sat up straight again and rolled his hips again, making his lover under him gasp. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Taeyong closed his eyes and bit his lip, not only that, but also the way his chest rose and went down rapidly. He had wanted this for so long. He admired Taeyong, his dedication, his leadership, his love for his members. He liked the way Taeyong could make him feel inside, make his heart beat a little faster at the littlest touch, make him laugh just by laughing himself. he had always been a little jealous at the gorgeous man as well. Because well… Taeyong had everything. But Taeyong never made him feel like he lacked something and for jealousy was no room anymore.

Without waiting longer he removed himself from Taeyong and began to remove his sweatpants after they were gone, he moved to Taeyong’s hip and teasingly played with the hem of his pants as well.

“Hurry _Yukkuri.”_

Fuck.

And he did as he was told. He slid his pants down and threw them on the floor. Then when his hands came back upwards at Taeyong’s hips, he took the elastic band of his boxers in his hands. He hesitated for a moment.

Taeyong smirked at him. “You wanted this remember.” He said with a soft voice. But he moved his hands on top of Yuta’s and they brought his boxers down together. The Korean man gasped when he was finally naked. He loved the way Yuta looked at him.

“I still want this.” Yuta said back and he removed his own boxers as well, revealing his quite hard member to Taeyong. The latter was still wearing his shirt, but he couldn’t move. He could only look at how good Yuta looked. He was still wearing a silver necklace and it hung in the air between them as Yuta straddled his thighs and leaned over him once again to steal a kiss.

“You’re so hot like this.” Yuta breathed out and he leaned with one arm next to Taeyong’s head and with his other hand he took hold of his member, making Taeyong gasp at the foreign sensation. “Fuck Yuta.” he said and his eyes fluttered closed when Yuta began stroking his cock firmly. It was a hundred times differently than when he did it himself and he definitely preferred this over his own hand. waves of pleasure went through his body and he moaned softly.

Yuta felt his own dick harden at the sight. It was so rare for Taeyong to be like this and he liked it way more than he should. He sat up straight again and carefully took his own dick in his hand and pumped it a few times before sliding it against Taeyong’s hard member. A moan escaped his own lips as well, not only because of the pleasure, but also because of the lewd idea of what they were doing.

As Yuta said before, he in fact did all the work. He used both of his hands to move their hardened cocks together, sliding their tips against each other, softly stroking the underside and pumping them at a fast pace right after. He sought for a rhythm, but didn’t find it. And it wasn’t needed, because just having your cock against another was pleasuring enough.

Taeyong was letting out whimpers and moans. When Yuta moved a bit higher up his body, the Korean boy thrusted his hips upwards making the Japanese man let out a gasp. Taeyong had to admit it, he liked Yuta being in control like this. But there was this other part of him, when he wouldn’t be so drained of energy, that wanted to be in control as well.

The pink haired man arched his back when Yuta thumbed his tip and he felt pleasure built up in his lower abdomen. However he didn’t want to come just like this, with his hands on the sheets next to his body letting the other do everything. No, he wanted to touch the perfect body above him, wanted to see him come apart as well, just like he was at the moment. So he slid his hands from Yuta’s chest slowly to his back and then lower to still them at his ass. He squeezed the soft flesh in his hands and watched how Yuta closed his eyes in pleasure for a moment.

Yuta was now apparently only focusing on his cock, because two hands worked down his shaft. Taeyong couldn’t help but whimper as Yuta flicked his wrist expertly. It almost made him come right at the spot. One of the hands he had on the Japanese man’s ass slowly trailed a featherlight touch over his crack and he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“W-what are you doing?” Yuta asked breathlessly and Taeyong didn’t know. He closed his eyes and ran up and down the other’s slit with his fingers. The hands on his cock hesitated for a moment and Taeyong in his hazy state couldn’t help but smirk at his accomplishment. Suddenly the tightness of Yuta’s hold around him made him imagine certain scenes. What if..

And he stilled one of his fingers at Yuta’s entrance, circling around it, teasing it. And all the while Yuta trembled above him. he could feel it on the legs around his hips. He imagined himself fucking Yuta like that and for a moment it was as if the other really _was_ on his cock, riding him. he felt his orgasm approach and let out another groan. he put the tip of his finger inside Yuta’s entrance and when the other let out a soft whine with his name and jacked him off hard and fast in return, Taeyong felt himself tipping over the edge. With a high moan he released all over Yuta’s hand and their stomachs and the pleasure was so intense white spots danced in his vision. He pushed the finger that was already half inside Yuta, fully inside and prolonged his orgasm that way, thinking it was his cock that was inside when the walls fluttered around his finger.

Yuta watched Taeyong coming undone with a gasp himself. His expression, contorted in pleasure, was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. But then he let out a surprised whimper slash moan when the finger that was only partly in his ass was pushed roughly inside. It wiggled around awkwardly and a wave of anticipation and pain caught him off guard. It was definitely a weird feeling and he didn’t want to like it so much, but his body acted on its own and he fell on top of Taeyong.

Taeyong then trailed his other hand on the back of his neck and Yuta didn’t know what he was hearing when the Korean boy spoke the next words.

“Tomorrow,” he said breathlessly in his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you like this.” And he pushed the finger deeper in his ass. “Imagine it.” He whispered and Yuta felt the need to obey. He blamed his tiredness for giving in so easily. He touched his own cock then and began a steady pace, matching the moving finger inside of him.

“F-fuck it hurts.” He moaned. Yes it hurt, the finger was scratching against his walls after all. However the idea was so foreign and so hot, that the buildup of his orgasm was soon there. He had always imagined himself fucking Taeyong, being inside him, but right now it was reversed. His mind visualized himself on top of his lover’s cock, Taeyong’s member pushing deep inside and touching _that_ spot inside of him.

“You’re taking me so well Yuta.” Taeyong said teasingly and felt incredibly triumphant when Yuta moaned his name. his eyes were closed and Taeyong knew he _was_ imagining it. It spurred him on more as well.

“You like it like this don’t you Yuta, taking it up the ass.” And with those words Yuta’s mouth fell open in a silent scream and he came like that, covering their chests in more release. Taeyong had to breath in and out a few times to not get turned on again as Yuta’s walls constricted around his finger. And luckily he didn’t, the exhaustion of today and their activities getting the overhand.

Taeyong then removed his finger, pulling a whimper out of Yuta. the latter fell sideways next to Taeyong and he put an arm over his eyes, catching his breath. That was definitely one of the most embarrassing moments he ever had. _He_ was supposed to do this to the pink haired man, not the other way around.

“I thought you’d let me do all the work.” Yuta said eventually. Taeyong actually dared to laugh at that. “Well you _did_ most of the work. I just helped you a bit.”

“By sticking a finger up my ass?” Yuta huffed.

“Oh don’t be like that, you liked it.”

“I most certainly did not.”

“We’ll see about that tomorrow.” Taeyong whispered in his ear. and Yuta felt a shiver run through his spine. He gulped and quickly got up. “I-I’m going to clean up.” And while walking towards the beautiful bathroom he almost lost his footing, giving Taeyong a reason to laugh at him tiredly.

When he came back with some wipes, he could hear Taeyong’s steady breathing and was surprised he had already fallen asleep. He turned on the nightlamp and gently wiped his lover’s stomach. Taeyong’s eyes fluttered open for a moment sending him a smile, and Yuta smiled back. After throwing the wipes away he slid under the sheets with Taeyong and pecked him on the cheek.

“Good night, Taeyongie.” And not even two minutes later he too, was fast asleep. 

* * *

 

“So why did you want to share a room with me?” Doyoung asked while scrolling through his books on his iPad. Since they finally had some free time, he would like to pick up reading again. Not for studying, but just for relaxation.

“I don’t really know.” Jaehyun said after spitting out the remains of the toothpaste from his mouth. He quickly wiped his mouth on the soft white towel. “I know you actually wanted to room with Tae, but he went with Yuta and… well Johnny and I already talked a lot these days. That said he keeps looking at Taeil with these longing eyes and I wasn’t looking forward watching his sulking face every day.”

Doyoung snorted at that. “True.” then he looked at his friend with a raised brow. “So I’m the last resort is what you’re basically saying.”

“Nobody here is a last resort Dongyoung.”  Jaehyun said and he sat down on the bed. “And maybe I wanted to catch up with you, is that so weird?”

“Hmm I guess not.”

“Do you think Yuta and Taeyong will date for real?” Jaehyun suddenly asked after a silence. The question took the purple haired man off guard and he blinked a few times.

“Well… I don’t know. Taeyong is not really someone who appreciates distractions from his work. And Yuta… Yuta is Yuta, he will demand attention anyway.” Jaehyun laughed at that and laid down next to Doyoung, hands on his mid-section.

“Maybe…” He said and doyoung looked at him.

“You think they will?”

Jeahyun sighed. “To be honest I have no idea. But they might as well. I see the way they look at each other. Of course it could just be sexual tension, but I don’t think that’s the case… ah those idiots are going to have a really hard time with this after these two weeks.”

“Their responsibility though.” And Doyoung finally found a book he had bought earlier and wanted to read. He didn’t really like thinking about the time when their vacation time would be over. It was only their first night for god’s sake. When he looked at Jaehyun from the corner of his eye, he noticed how tired the other actually was. And still he looked so handsome. Doyoung felt jealous. When Jaehyun turned his head towards him, he quickly averted his gaze and stared intently at his iPad screen.

“I also wanted to share a room with you, because I like being around you.” Jaehyun then said and Doyoung felt a little jolt in his chest at the words.

“I’m not that much fun though.”

“I think you underestimate yourself.”

“Go to sleep Yoonoh, you’re tired.”

Jaehyun turned on his stomach and let his head sink in his pillow. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the soft feeling of the mattress and sheets of the double bed. He actually wanted to share a room with Doyoung, because he felt really comfortable around him. he could be funny and hyper if he wanted to, but could also appreciate good talks and silence. It was something Jaehyun admired about his hyung.

Playfully he put his hand on Doyoung’s iPad screen and randomly tapped a few times.

“Oi, will you not.” Doyoung said irritably and rubbed Jaehyun’s head roughly with his knuckles. Jaehyun couldn’t help but grin at it and to his pleasant surprise Doyoung mirrored his expression. their eyes locked and Jaehyun liked the moment they had.

The moment turned more serious when his own eyes shifted to Doyoung’s lips for a split second, unconsciously, and Doyoung noticed it. The purple haired boy didn’t avert his gaze though and Jaehyun noticed the light pink of his cheeks.

He was terribly cute like this.

Like really cute.

But he stopped there. If he was terribly honest he wouldn’t mind kissing Doyoung right then and there, but he was also rational. They were both tired, it was late and at this moment it would make them feel awkward if they really _did_ kiss. Then there was also the relieving thought that he still had two whole weeks to make a move. Sexual tension or not, he didn’t care.

So he moved the hand that was currently on the iPad screen up to Doyoung’s face and pinched his cheek. His friend yelped and their little moment came to an end.

“I swear Yoonoh, if you want to make it out alive tomorrow, you better get to the far end of the bed and keep your distance.”

The funny thing was that when Jaehyun woke up the next morning at the far side of his bed, Doyoung was practically plastered against his back, one of his legs on top of his own. 

* * *

 

“Here.” And Taeil looked up from his lying position to see a glass of white wine above him. the hand that held the glass belonged to Johnny who was standing behind the couch with a gentle smile on his face, another glass in his other hand.

Taeil quickly sat up right and watched the other with a surprised look. “Oh.. “ and he took the glass with two hands, their fingers brushing when Johnny handed it over. “Thank you.”

They were only with the two of them in the living room and it was around midnight. The room was lighted through several lamps that spread a warm yellow light over the walls. It felt soothing and Taeil didn’t really wanted to sleep quite yet, even though he normally was the one that could sleep anywhere anytime. Mark went upstairs around half an hour ago when he said he suddenly got inspiration and _needed_ to write it down.

And Sicheng… Taeil thought back about their conversation with a smile. The Chinese boy had asked Johnny if it was okay if he got the single room. When he had asked him why, Sicheng had just shrugged and said it would be annoying if _he_ as in Taeil, got in the room later that night and would wake him up for sure.

Taeil didn’t know what was hearing at that moment, because he was sure Sicheng liked sleeping together with other people. It only became clear when the younger had given him a smirk and said to him when Johnny was in the kitchen. _“I know hyung would like to spend the night with Johnny.”_

After that Taeil had grabbed Sicheng’s head and kissed the top of his ear. _“I owe you one Winwin.”_

Johnny walked around the couch and sat down next to Taeil. He liked being like this. Just the two of them, the eldest of the group, drinking wine together. Taeil lifted up his feet from the floor again and laid them on Johnny’s lap, resting his back against the arm of the couch. Johnny just looked at him with an amused expression.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just like this.”

Taeil hummed and sipped from his wine. “Me too.”

Johnny laid one hand on Taeil’s leg the other arm he moved to the backside of the couch. “This vacation is going to be the best.” And he too drank from his wine.

“Wouldn’t you rather, you know… go back to your family in Chicago?” Taeil asked him curiously. Johnny looked at him with a reassuring smile.

“I _am_ with my family. But yes of course I miss them. But you know, the next time we’ll have a comeback will probably take a while so who knows, maybe I’ll have another chance to see them. Oh or maybe in another NCT life.”

Taeil laughed at that. “I think with this vacation we used up all the kindness of SM, so don’t hope for that too much.”

Johnny snorted and drank the rest of the wine in one go, coughing a bit afterwards at the intense burn in his throat. Taeil looked at him with raised brows.

“That’s not really how you should appreciate wine.” But Taeil found himself taking a large gulp of his glass as well. Johnny placed his empty glass on the table and took a deep breath.

“I hate Step Up.”

“Ha, why’s that?”

“Because it’s so cliché and it has these perfect romantic angsty scenes.”

“I still don’t see what’s the problem.”

“I want to kiss you.”

And Taeil choked on the wine he was drinking at the moment. His heart skipped several beats and he was sure he understood it wrongly. “W-what?”

“there’s this frustration inside of me and I’m afraid if I don’t kiss you know it’ll never go away.” Johnny said as he looked at him with a serious expression.

And that was probably the most stupid reason to kiss someone Taeil had ever heard in his entire 23-year-old life. but somehow Taeil still drank the rest of his wine quickly. He didn’t know what to say to that at all. Because yes his heart was pounding faster than usual and his body feeling all light and fluttery, but he didn’t know if this was a good idea.

Johnny then slowly began to lean over him, supporting himself with an arm on the back of the couch. It was a terribly awkward movement and Taeil felt a laugh bubble up in his chest, even though he was nervous as hell. It was so weird and the shorter man didn’t think Johnny would really kiss him if he was honest.

Johnny then took the empty glass out of Taeil’s hand. “Don’t laugh it me.” He said, but even Johnny had a playful sparkle in his eyes.

“Oh I wouldn’t dare.”

Johnny let out a breathy laugh and lowered his head. “This position isn’t working at all.” He said and he sat upright again, placing Taeil’s empty glass on the table. Taeil felt a bit bad for his friend and crawled over the couch towards Johnny to kiss his cheek softly.

Johnny obviously tensed and Taeil couldn’t help but laugh. “Now you got your kiss.” he said while sitting normally again patting the taller’s thigh. After that it was silent for a moment, both not knowing what to say or do.

All of a sudden Johnny turned towards his friend, took his face into his hands and pushed his lips against Taeil’s rather forcefully. A surprised noise escaped Taeil’s throat, but he couldn’t pull back, the warm hands on his face keeping him in place. It took a few seconds for the sensation to really settle in his abdomen, but once it did he closed his eyes and relaxed in the kiss. His body tingled at the softness of Johnny’s lips and he tilted his head a little to the left to make the kiss more comfortable. 

Their lips moved together softly after that, nipping and suckling playfully. Johnny pulled back eventually, their faces still so close their noses were touching. “That was the kiss I wanted.”

“You’re crazy.” Taeil whispered. Johnny just grinned and pulled away fully, standing up and stretching out his hand to the shorter.

“I know, but it’s nice isn’t it?”

Taeil took the hand and was pulled up swiftly. He didn’t let go of the hand and gave Johnny a serious look.

“Why me?” he asked.

Johnny breathed out a laugh as if it was a funny question and he placed one of his hands on Taeil’s waist.

“Who else?”

And he leaned in again to kiss Taeil for the second time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod what did I just write????  
> I hope you enjoyed it at least a little^^" Oh and suggestions for scenes are always welcome!  
> SM giving us all these dance practice 'focus on' videos... what is happening? Also who else is following NCT Life in Osaka? THEY ARE SO CUTE especially with their Harry Potter fanboying.


End file.
